pawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarsus Vervuek
Tarsus Vervuek Old and wise by the unforgiving standards of the era, the tall human gives off an air of authority and hard-nosed stubborness. Tall and somewhat slender, his body is clothed in light brown leather stormcoat. Lean, patrician features are often concealed by high collar, head topped with combed back streaks of dark brown hair shot through with occasional grays. Lest one think him defenseless a Mini-Uzi and handgun are holstered at his belt. The eyes may be the most unusual - they are concealed behind opaque lenses, the goggles he habitually wears bring to mind an insect or chameleon. Right wrist enclosed by some arcane piece of prewar technology, a PIP-boy with screen often glowing a dull amber. Encircled cross stitched onto his sleeve serves as some kind of affiliative marker. History Tarsus is a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, a sect that emerged in post-war Los Angeles based settlement known as the Boneyard. Their role is similar to that of the monks and priestly scribes of the Dark Ages following the fall of Rome; securing, copying, and disseminating the forgotten knowledge of a previous age. Old books are printed or transfered to holodisk and copied where the tech is available, or laboriously repaired and copied by hand where it is not. For the most part they seek no power from themselves and are content to establish chapters where they may continue their mission. As they often bring with them scientific knowledge and personnel with medical training, they are often welcomed by bvarious settlements. He is an experianced scholar and scribe possessed of fearlessness and single-minded determination to the Followers cause. Several years ago he was sent to Vancouver Island to establish a branch in the face of bitter fighting between rival gangs. Cordial relations were established with the local Renegades, who were content to leave him and his merry band of scribe-punks and ink-stained wretches to themselves. At some point the band deigned to treat a wounded Renegade. For this, they were slaughtered and scattered by a non-Renegade faction.. In the course of the fighting he escaped with a small portion of the chapters' library, and found refuge first in Nome, then the Renegade city of Whitehorse. Over the course of his visit he performed many services at the biker gang's behest, some less ethical than others, but also pursued his own ends both in the open and behind their backs. An ultra-violent vigilante cult in Edmonton, for example, still considers him their inspiration. In addition, his work in Whitehorse led him to one of the more complete understandings of the Overton entity, apart of course from that of Juneau and his sister. In the wake of Whitehorse's destruction, Tarsus moved on and went about fulfilling his own obscure agenda. Most recently he was known to be doing freelance research in Winnipeg, though to what end is not precisely or officially known to anyone but him and those he worked with. At present he has moved to Maks temporarily to perform a service for an old friend, Cynthia - temporarily overseeing the operation of the clinic in her abscence. SPECIAL Strength - 3 Perception - 3 Endurance - 4 Common Sense - 7 Intelligence - 10 Agility - 4 Leftovers - 4 'Perks: ' Polymath - Another way of saying that not only does Tarsus know quite alot, but is adept in a number of different fields. His specialty is agronomy and biology, although he has some knowledge of pre-war tech, history/anthropology, chemistry and enough medical knowledge from working under Rees to qualify as something like a 'physician's assistant' in today's terms. He also draws and paints in his spare time. Swift Learner - How he's able to comprehend and store all of the above. Essentially, he has an eidetic memory. Set - His work over the past few years has been lucrative and left him with substantial cash reserves, enough to live on for an extended period, though not necessarily in luxury. 'Flaws: ' Bum Knee - About what it sounds like, his left knee at some point suffered substantial damage. At one time he was unable to walk without the aid of a cane, but his Manitoban benefactors supplied him with corrective surgery in exchange for his labors. Still, it's not perfect and prevents him from being able to run particularly fast; it would be accurate in fact to say he can barely run at all. Monk's Curse - Nearsighted, beginnins of carpal tunnel syndrome. His eyepieces help correct the former, and a wrist brace the latter. Can't smell; deaf in right ear. Urbanite - Tarsus isn't terribly well adopted to life in the North Wastes. He grew up in a semi-populous settlement, so stuff like hunting and fishing and whathaveyou fell by the wayside. Enemies - Has made more than a few, will continue to make more. Inventory Mini-Uzi Submachine Gun w/ 3 mags 9mm backup pistol PIP-Boy Cart Belt bandolier with medical syringes - 2 doses of Stimpacks, one tube of ground Mentats for insulfation, one dose of Med-X and one of Psycho. Books Assorted stuff for doing science